Open your eyes
by Cata1
Summary: What does it take for Harry to notice Ginny? When someone else shows interest for her and asks for Harry's help, could he start to see how special Ginny is and fall for her too?


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is definitely not mine. I wish it was though.  
  
Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! English is not my first language, so my grammar is not the best, be nice with me. And remember to review, I love reviews!  
  
Chapter 1. Unexpected letter.  
  
Big, sad, green eyes were looking through the window. It was dark outside, just a few stars and some light coming from neighbor houses. He was looking for the well known form of his owl, Hedwig. She had been out for some time now, but he knew she would be back soon. It was the night of the 30th of July and she never failed to come with presents and letters from his friends, congratulating him for his birthday.  
  
He wasn't really sure if he was anxious or not about getting things from his friends. His mood wasn't up to any celebration, or to any worried letters asking him about his state. However, he was feeling lonely, and maybe some presents and good food could cheer him up a bit. Soon enough he saw the form of an owl flying towards his window. He checked his clock, it was barely 10:30. Hedwig was a little bit early.  
  
However, a second glance at the owl rapidly approaching his house, made him realize that it was not Hedwig, but an unknown brown, big owl. He opened his window and let it in with a little bit of curiosity. He took the piece of folded parchment from the owl, and showed him Hedwig's cage, he drank some water and flew out the window again.  
  
Harry looked at the letter. It was from Dean Thomas, his fellow classmate and a Gryffindor too. He had never got a letter form him before, so he unfolded it quickly and started reading:  
  
Hi Harry! How is your vacation going? I hope your uncles aren't giving you a very bad time. I am writing you to wish you a happy birthday! Well in fact this isn't the main reason of my letter but it doesn't hurt to do it, does it?  
  
Well, I've been thinking for a while about this and I think it's about time I do something, so I decided to write you. My first option was Ron, but then, I remembered that I would wish to keep my nose the way it is. Then I thought about Hermione, but you know girls are always supporting each other, and she is more her friend than mine, so it wouldn't work. And then I thought about you, and you were the perfect choice!  
  
Right now you must be a little confused. I know I haven't been clear, but you know, this is kind of hard to say. Ok, here it goes, I like Ginny Weasley. I like her a lot. And you are perfect for my plans, you know? You are close enough to her, but not as much as Hermione and you are not likely to behave like a jealous big brother, so please, please, do me a favor, could you find out some things for me?  
  
I know she is not with Michael Corner anymore, and I'm glad because he is a prat and he doesn't deserve her, but you know, she is really pretty and as you must know, there are a lot of other guys who were just waiting for her to break up with Corner to make a move on her. So, I was wondering, do you know if she is with someone right now? Or does she like someone? You can always ask Hermione or something, don't you think? And if it's not much could you find out if I have any chance with her? I would really appreciate it.  
  
Write back as soon as you know anything, will you?  
  
Dean Thomas.  
  
Harry folded the letter again. He was confused. Hadn't Ginny and Dean Thomas been dating at the end of last year? However, Ginny was a good liar, and she loved to mess with her brothers mind, so maybe she was just trying to bother Ron. But Dean liked her anyway. How could he fancy little Ginny Weasley? Well, maybe she wasn't so little anymore, in fact she was fifteen years old already and had faced thing that most witches her age couldn't even imagine. She had even been and fought by his side at the Ministry of Magic. But she wasn't that pretty. Sure, he had seen enough boys turning their heads when she passed, and she had a beautiful hair and eyes to match, but she wasn't like Cho or Parvati, was she?  
  
And what made Dean think that he could be able to find out all that stuff? Hermione would not tell him anything, he was sure, and if Ron found out that he was helping anybody to snog his little sister, he would kill them both with the help of another five jealous old brothers. Bigger brothers who liked to play with dragons and brake charms, and make horrible pranks. No, thank you very much, but he was very happy being in good terms with all of the Weasley males.  
  
He was so focused on this thoughts that he almost didn't hear the arrival of Hedwig and Pig, who where bringing a couple of parcels and a lot of letters. He got a lot of sweets, a cake from Mrs. Weasley, a book from Hermione, and other gifts from Remus Lupin, Tonks and Hagrid.  
  
Hermione's letter was full of concern over him and over his OWLS. He had done fairly well, just failing Divination, History of Magic and Astronomy, and getting grades good enough for auror training in his other subjects except for Potions. However, thanks to professor McGonagall he was going to be allowed to take NEWT level Potions.  
  
Ron's letter was also full of concern, but not over OWLS or NEWTS. He just whined about Hermione writing to Krum, Hermione's possibility of visiting Krum, Krum, Krum, the word didn't even made sense any more. But it was kind of fun seeing Hermione and Ron bicker, so it lifted his mood considerably. But what made him the more happy was the news from Dumbledore, who was allowing him to visit the Burrow for the rest of the summer.  
  
So, he started his birthday a little bit happier that he had been before, and went to sleep in an almost good mood.  
  
Well, this is some kind of prologue. Next chapter is a little bit longer and better (I think () I'll post it if I see enough people like my story as to keep going. And please, give me all your suggestions about anything. I write this to improve my writing skills and to make you all happy! Review! 


End file.
